Debout Cameron !
by Nanthana14
Summary: Saison 1 Episode 7/8 : Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver là, dans cette situation effrayante et horrible, l'un étant obligé d'assister impuissant à la mort de l'autre ?... Debout Cameron ! Tu ne peux pas mourir de cette manière...


**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.**

 **Saison 1 Episode 7/8 : Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver là, dans cette situation effrayante et horrible, l'un étant obligé d'assister impuissant à la mort de l'autre ?... Debout Cameron ! Tu ne peux pas mourir de cette manière...**

 **Alors c'est ma première fic sur cette série de laquelle je suis tombée totalement fan en seulement quelques épisodes. Je ne sais pas si d'autres suivront étant donné qu'elle est déjà annulé, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte...**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Debout Cameron !**_

Il y a des situations atroces qui vous prennent aux tripes et vous prive de votre souffle. De souffle… justement c'était bien le problème à ce moment précis.

Lui qui se voulait plutôt intelligent, réfléchi, qui savait qu'il pouvait avoir deux ou trois coups d'avance sur son adversaire, il n'avait pas vu, pas compris ! Comment il avait fait ? Comment il n'avait pas reconnu ses yeux sous le masque ? Bien sûr, il l'avait attaqué dans le dos et il l'avait assommé, mais Morel était un trafiquant d'armes, un homme dangereux qu'il fallait mieux ne pas regarder dans les yeux… Quelle erreur ! S'il s'était retourné, s'il l'avait juste regardé, il aurait compris… Il aurait compris et il n'en serait pas là.

Jonathan était un magicien, un illusionniste. Celui qui reste dans l'ombre et dont la vie s'était fracturée à cause de cette femme mystérieuse. Cette femme qui avait enlevé son frère, son double, son jumeau, sans qu'il ne puisse le protéger. C'était normal. Il était en prison à cause d'elle et Cameron… Cameron travaillait avec le FBI… là dehors… Utilisant tous ses talents d'illusionniste pour les aider et pour l'aider… Et pour quoi au final ? Devenir à son tour une cible ? Et être enlevé… Cette garce ! Elle l'avait piégé à son tour… Il n'avait pas compris assez vite qui était sa prochaine cible. Il avait essayé de l'avertir, mais il était déjà trop tard. Elle l'avait pris dans ses filets et Jonathan avait été terrifié… Il avait peur qu'elle le tue. Il avait eu envie lui-même de la tuer… Il avait passé sa rage sur son complice, sur ce trafiquant d'armes qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de sortir de la chambre forte avant que la porte ne se referme et que l'oxygène commence à être aspirer.

Jonathan n'était pas un meurtrier. Malgré qui il était, il aurait voulu le sauver, le tirer de là pour l'interroger, mais il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Alors, il avait cogné sur la porte, il avait hurlé pour le réveiller et il s'était relevé… Il s'était relevé et leur regard s'étaient croisés… Ces yeux… Sous le masque… Ces yeux… Et la main de Morel qui enlève les postiches, qui cherche son regard pendant qu'il se met à suffoquer… Ces yeux… Ce n'est pas Morel… C'est lui… Sa moitié… La personne qui compte plus que sa vie… Son frère…

\- Cam !

Le cri qui se noue dans sa gorge pendant qu'il le voit suffoquer est rempli de désespoir ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Cameron ! Pas toi ! Cette garce qui m'a déjà privé de ma liberté, qui a brisé ma vie, elle ne peut pas t'enlever ! Cam !

Et le visage de son frère qui pali pendant que l'oxygène se raréfie… Pendant qu'il suffoque et que ses yeux cherchent les siens.

\- Non ! Cam !

Leurs amis hurlent eux aussi, mais Jonathan ne les entend pas. Il ne les entend plus. Il ne voit plus que les yeux, ses yeux, révulser et son corps s'abattre lourdement sur le sol de la chambre forte… Une chambre forte dont le mécanisme, endommagé par le braquage ne peut pas s'ouvrir. Une chambre forte qui est en train de lui enlever une partie de lui.

\- Cameron ! Cam !

OoooO

Courir à la chambre forte, contrer cette femme mystérieuse et l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde pour récupérer le diamant Lynx, la rattraper et lui demander la clé USB… Cette clé qui contient la vidéo surveillance de ce fichu soir, cette clé qui détermine le destin de son frère… De ce frère qu'il aime plus que tout, de cette partie de lui-même qu'elle a fait enfermer en prison pour une raison encore obscure, séparant deux frères qui avaient toujours été ensembles… Cameron n'en pouvait plus. Il devait lui venir en aide. Il devait l'aider…

C'était bien pour ça qu'il était là, grimé en trafiquant d'armes, l'aidant à tenter de voler ce diamant, parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Jonathan était celui qui avait toujours été là, qui l'avait protégé, qui l'avait aidé à tenir quand son père n'hésitait pas à les maltraiter un peu pour les aider à survivre et leur enseigner l'art de l'évasion à tous prix… C'était à lui maintenant de tout faire pour l'aider. Peu importait les conséquences, il le ferait pour lui, pour Jonathan… Pour cette partie de lui qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

Cette garce était devenue folle. Elle était prête à tuer pour ce diamant, mais il voulait cette clé USB.

Le reste s'était passé vite, trop vite… Les cris dans son dos… Le coup de poing avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de parler, avant de pouvoir lui dire pendant que cette garce faisait semblant d'être étourdie.

\- _Attends Jonathan_ , pensa-t-il juste avant de s'écrouler, assommé par son frère qui ne l'avait pas reconnu.

Trop bon illusionniste Cameron, il ne t'a même pas reconnu.

...

Le réveil sous les cris quelques secondes plus tard est pire. La porte de la chambre forte verrouillée, la soufflerie en marche, l'oxygène qui quitte la pièce et la douleur qui le frappe déjà. Un mal de crâne terrible et des cris.

\- Morel !

Cameron relève la tête. La voix de Jonathan ?

\- Morel !

Il se trompe encore. Il le prend vraiment pour ce salaud ? En titubant, Cameron se relève. Cela lui coupe la respiration. Il y a si peu d'air.

\- Morel !

Il faut qu'il lui dise, qu'il le détourne, alors au moment où ses yeux croisent les siens, Cameron enlève le masque et la perruque. Il aurait peut-être était plus simple de lui faire croire qu'il était toujours Morel s'il en juge par la terreur qu'il voit apparaître sur le visage de son jumeau. Une terreur qui surpasse toutes celles qu'il avait pu voir.

\- Non ! Cameron !

Et maintenant il voit de la douleur… Puis de la détresse quand il ne parvint plus à respirer et que ses jambes qui cèdent. Au moment où Cameron se sent partir, une seule pensée habite son esprit, une seule.

- _J'ai échoué… Pardonne-moi…_

Puis son corps frappe violemment le sol.

OoooO

Ses jambes qui cèdent, son corps qui s'effondre sur le sol et un désespoir qui lui donne l'impression que son cœur va cesser de battre. C'est Cameron… Ce type qu'il a assommé sans regarder, sans comprendre, qu'il n'a pas sorti en premier de ce piège mortel, c'est Cameron… son Cameron, son frère, son double, la deuxième partie de son âme et il est là… En train de s'effondrer sur le sol, en train de mourir asphyxié et il peut bien essayer tout ce qu'il peut pour ouvrir cette porte, il sait qu'il ne pourra rien faire, rien faire parce que…

\- Il faut qu'il coupe les valves de l'intérieur et qu'il tourne le volant d'ouverture ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut le faire ! Hurle la voix de l'un de leurs amis…

Et Jonathan sursaute… Que lui… Alors, il se redresse et il frappe plus fort contre la vitre de la chambre forte.

\- Cam ! Debout ! Tu peux le faire ! Debout ! Cam !

Et une supplique… Une supplique muette dans ses mots.

\- _Ne m'abandonne pas ! Bats-toi ! Pardonne-moi ! J'aurais dû comprendre ! Je sais pourquoi tu es là ! C'est pour moi ! Elle t'a convaincue pour moi ! Ne meure pas !_

Et un autre cri bien réel.

\- Debout Cam !

...

La douleur est terrible… Elle irradie dans tout son corps… Se lever ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a plus de forces… Et des cris… Toujours des cris… La voix de Jonathan… Jonathan qui tambourine sur cette porte comme il l'avait fait le jour où leur père l'avait enfermé dans ce container avant de le sceller. Il avait 10 ans ce jour-là et il serait mort asphyxié si son frère ne l'avait pas soutenu en disant qu'il pouvait réussir ce tour et se libérer… Se libérer… Libérer Jonathan… Il y a de la douleur dans ses cris et de l'encouragement.

Alors, il doit essayer… tenter de se relever, pour lui pour ne pas lui faire de peine, pour ne pas le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre déjà… Ses muscles se bandent dans un dernier sursaut et Cameron parvint à se redresser. Sa tête bourdonne de plus en plus, le souffle lui manque. Son cerveau ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps si l'oxygène continue à être aspiré, mais il doit essayer… les encouragements de son jumeau lui arrivent par intervalle épars. Il ne comprend pas tout, mais il sait qu'il est là, qu'il l'encourage, qu'il veut qu'il s'en sorte. Alors, il doit essayer.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Cameron réussit à s'agripper à la porte. Une à une, de ses doigts qui tremblent de plus en plus, il parvint à tourner les cinq petites valves de sécurité. Comme chaque geste lui semble difficile ! Comme il se sent de plus en plus mal !

Ses mains s'agrippent enfin au volant d'ouverture. Sa tête est sur le point d'exploser. Son champ de vision s'est rétréci. Il n'entend plus vraiment les mots que lui hurle son frère. Il s'agrippe et tente de le faire tourner, mais ses dernières forces s'envolent rien que pour le premier quart de tour et le noir l'absorbe. Cette fois, il part pour de bon et il aura encore échoué.

\- _Pardon Jonathan !_

...

De l'autre côté de la porte, de l'autre côté de la vitre, Jonathan hurle toujours. Il hurle pour encourager son frère. Il hurle parce qu'il refuse de le regarder mourir sans rien faire. Il hurle parce qu'il est impuissant… Parce qu'il va le perdre et que ça le terrifie.

\- _Pas lui ! N'importe qui, mais pas lui ! C'était à moi de mourir ! Pas lui ! Pitié !_

Et ses cris reprennent.

\- Cam ! Debout Cameron !

Et subitement, il bouge… Cameron se met à bouger et un espoir un peu fou le frappe de plein fouet. Il n'est pas encore mort. Leur père leur a appris à survivre. Il n'est pas encore mort.

\- Debout !

Devant ses yeux, il voit son frère se redresser, tituber. Il le voit s'accrocher à la porte, couper les valves et agripper le volant.

\- _Encore un effort, juste un dernier effort pour être libre, tu peux le faire… Allez Cameron._

Lentement, il le voit serrer les dents et tourner ce fichu volant, le tourner d'un quart de tourner et frémir… frémir avant de s'écrouler dessus.

\- Non !

Le cri est court, mais rempli de désespoir. S'effondrer parce qu'il vient d'user ses dernières forces, son dernier souffle… S'effondrer parce qu'il est en train de mourir cette fois et que le dernier espoir s'éteint lentement et inexorablement. Alors, une pensée terrible frappe Jonathan le brisant en deux.

\- _Je vais le perdre..._

Une pensée déjà presque vraie, trop vraie… Quand le corps de Cameron s'écroule sur le sol.

Elle a gagnée… Elle lui a tout pris… Les larmes montent aux yeux de Jonathan, mais en tombant… en tombant le corps de Cameron a fait levier. Lui qui était agrippé de toutes ses forces au volant, en s'écroulant, il vient de le débloquer. La porte bouge.

Jonathan tremble quand il tire dessus de toutes ses forces pour l'ouvrir. Quelqu'un l'aide, mais il ne sait pas vraiment qui. Gunter ? Mike peut-être ? Peu importe… La seule chose qui importe est son frère, étendu là, sur le sol de la chambre forte. Une chambre dans laquelle pénètre une vague d'oxygène. Un frère qui se redresse sur un coude.

Il est en vie !

Jonathan se précipite. Il se jette à genoux, referme ses bras autours du corps de son jumeau et l'attire contre lui pour le soutenir.

Il respire à nouveau. Il est en vie.

Il sent sa tête sur son épaule, son léger souffle dans son cou.

\- Je suis là, vas-y doucement. Je suis là. C'est fini.

Il le sent hocher la tête. Il le sent frémir. Il est en vie, tout ira bien… Et une phrase lui vient naturellement, une phrase que Cameron prononce faiblement en même temps que lui, comme un écho.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Les deux jumeaux esquissent un sourire, le même sentiment, les mêmes mots, comme souvent… Rien de plus normal… L'un étant une partie de l'autre… Une partie qu'aucun n'envisage de perdre… Et ce lien, si particulier, les pousse à prolonger l'étreinte, là sur le sol de cette maudite chambre forte, là où elle a essayé de les séparer… Mais là où ils l'ont vaincue…

Toujours deux…

A jamais deux…

\- Prends ton temps, murmure Jonathan. Je suis là.

\- Je sais, souffle en réponse Cameron encore affaibli, se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il y a bien du monde autour d'eux, des amis qui leur demandent si tout va bien, mais cela ne compte pas. La seule chose qui compte à ce moment précis c'est entendre le cœur de l'autre battre et se dire qu'ils ont survécu à ce piège. Survécu et qu'ils en sortaient plus forts encore. Elle qui voulait tant les détruire pour une raison qui les dépassait, elle ferait bien de se méfier…

* * *

 **Alors voilà, c'était donc mon premier texte sur ce fandom et de ce que j'ai vu, le premier en français. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, mais si vous passez par là et que vous arrivez à la fin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **A bientôt peut-être !**


End file.
